Evils of The Universe Unite
by Desperado
Summary: DBZ/YYH cross over. The evil powers of of YYH and DBZ combine into one army and want revenge on the DBZ and YYH gang.They have nothing left to do except combine their powers to fight them.There is one who can save them but he remembers nothing of his past


Evils of The Universe Unite  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or YYH  
  
Author: Desperado  
  
Summary: DBZ/YYH cross over. The evil powers of of YYH and DBZ combine into one army and want revenge on the DBZ and YYH gang.They have nothing left to do except combine their powers to fightThere is one guy who can save them all but doesnt remember anything about his past.  
  
Authors Notes: Hello everyone.This will be my first fic ever so bare with me here.Hopefully you guys will enjoy it.Also this takes place 4 months after Yusuke defeated Suzaku and 2 years after the Buu saga.Goten is now 9 and Trunks is 10.Gohan is in college and is dating Videl.Goku has taken a break from training Uub to come and save the world yet again.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Evils of The Universe Unite  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Escape From Hell  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
BOOM!There was a loud explosion as the bars for all the creature`s cages were blown off them.Out they stepped,smiling evily as they are now free from their prison.They all then speed off,killing anything that dared cross their path.After they made it to where noone would follow them anymore they slowed to a walk. There was eight in total all different sizes.They came to a clearing as the one infront suddenly came to a stop.He then turned around to face his newly acquired friends.  
  
"Well now I think this will be a good place for us to stop and plan things out" he said as his orange hair wavered a bit.  
  
"Yes and we thank you for freeing us.We would have never been able to get out of there with our lack of spirit knowledge"a tall lanky pink being said.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine"replied the orange haired being.They all then sat down on rock in a circle and began discussing their plans on destruction and forming an army.  
  
(Back on Earth)  
  
"Yusuke!Over here!"called a blue haired girl from the top of the school building.  
  
"Im coming Botan hold up" Yusuke replied as he casually walked into the building and up the stairs that lead him to the top of the building.  
  
"Ok Botan im here now what is it?" he replied a bit irritated since he wouldnt have a chance to have a quick fight before school started.  
  
"We have just received word that five prisioners from the Other World have escaped and three from the Spirit World.You have fought two of them before and im sure you remember them.Rando and Suzaku" Botan finished with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hey no problem I beat them once I`ll do it again.As for the other six I will do the same to them as I did to Rando and Suzaku"Yusuke replied confidently as he pushed back his hair.  
  
Botan looked sternly at him."They made mistakes when they last faught you and im sure those mistakes wont happend again.The other one from Spirit World is known as Striker.He is an assassin and has been practicing the art of assassination for over 200 years before he tried it on actual living targets.He was the one that killed 3 of our spirit detectives before we had actually caught him in a trap and bound him in it.Some how he got out of his little prison and managed to escape to Other World with Rando and Suzaku.There they acquired new bodies and freed 5 prisoners from there who are extremely powerful in the art of ki.They have threatend earth before but have failed.Each nearly suceeded ,but a mistake was made and they failed.Their powers have improved greatly and it wouldnt be wise to send one person to fight them all.We have sent messengers to the people who have defeated them before and hopefully they will help.We are supposed to be meeting them in an hour"Botan finished,a bit of hope in her voice.  
  
Yusuke looked at her as he thought it over."Yea I suppose Hiei,Kuruma,Kuwabara,and myself wouldnt be enough against eight people.Well when are we leaving to meet them.I cant wait to see how strong and fast these guys are"he said as he stuck his hands in his pockets impatiently.  
  
A sift breeze blew,swaying Botan`s light blue hair as a smile crept up onto her face "We leave now" she replied as her oar popped out of nowhere.She then hopped on and grabbed Yusuke`s hand as she pulled him up onto it with her.They then speed off in the direction of the meeting place with Yusuke`s shouts of "What the hell?!" and "Damnit Botan let me go!".  
  
(Meanwhile on Kamis Lookout)  
  
"Goku im glad you could join us!" exclaimed the young gaurdian from Namek.  
  
"No problem Dende now what is it that you needed us for?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
The young gaurdian looked down sadly,leaning on his staff,as he turned his head in the direction of the sky."Majin Buu,Cell,Metal Cooler,Brolly,and Frieza have escaped from hell.They have teamed up with 3 others from Spirit World and are planning to kill everyone on earth.I have sent for help from the people that have killed these other three.You alone wouldnt not be able to defeat even one of them.For the have powers different from the life energy you posses"Dende finished up as Goku,Gohan,Vegeta,Piccolo,Goten,and Trunks had all suprised and horrified looks on their faces.  
  
"But Majin Buu died two years ago!"exclaimed Trunks as he didnt believe the young gaurdian.  
  
"Yea if he died then he cnt come back to life!" agreed Goten.  
  
"Quiet you two thats enough!For unknown reasons they have come back to life and are planning on killing us so we have to concentrate on stopping them"replied Piccolo harshly.  
  
"Okay..."they both replied sadly as their heads drooped towards the ground.  
  
Dende then turned around,leaning on his staff,as he exclaimed "Here comes the help I was talking about" as a girl on what looked like a broom with a wooden end with long blue hair in a pony tail pulling behind her a shouting boy with greased back black hair.They slowed down as she jumped off still holding onto the boy.  
  
"Hi!Im Botan!"she greeted cheerfully"and this is Yusuke.Hes a bit whiney right so cause I took him away from his girlfriend"she added while glaring at Yusuke.  
  
"Yea yea whatever Botan"Yusuke said as he dusted himself off.  
  
Just then a jet plane landed as three figures stepped out the plane.They all walked over to Yusuke and greeted everyone.  
  
The young guardian smiled as he closed his eyes softly."It seems as everyone is here.Now time to get down to business..."  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Whew that was enough for my first try!Well R&R and tell me how you like it! 


End file.
